


Our Very Own Angels

by Chevypie_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevypie_assbutt/pseuds/Chevypie_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get back from a witch hunt, but Cas is... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I'm really exited and I'm really hoping you enjoy this. It is not complete, but more chapters are coming :)  
> Also, I'm horrible at summary's, names (for chapters and the fic itself), sorry, and this is not beta read!  
> Hope you like this, and please feel free to leave me some feed back! :)

The boys walked into the dusty motel room and plopped down on the beds. They had just finished a tough hunt, a group of witches kidnapping the townsfolk and using them as sacrifices. The witches were sneaky, and good fighters. Sam got his shoulder dislocated, Dean got a nasty cut down the length of his torso, and Cas had been hit with a spell and went back to heaven to heal. He claimed it only made him a bit tired, but Dean wasn't buying it. But he couldn't worry about his suspicions at the moment, he needed to help Sam and patch them up.  
"On three okay? One, two..." Dean told Sam, pushing his shoulder back on two.  
" Ah! You never wait till three!" Sam complained, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Whatever... My turn"  
While cleaning and sewing Deans cut Sam decided to speak their worry's, " You know, I don't think Cas is, 'just a bit tired'."  
" No shit Sherlock. Should I try to call him down? See if he's actually fine?"  
" I don't see why not. I'll leave you to it, I'm gonna go for a beer run. Grab some grub maybe." Sam said, packing the medical supplies up. He grabbed the impalas keys and head out the door. When Dean could hear the impalas engine and the car backing up onto the road, he began the prayer.  
" Um... Hey Cas, get your feathery ass down here. We need to talk." Dean sat down on his bed again and sighed.  
" Cas man, come on. Don't be that way. Just, please come down?" He said a little nicer. Next, he heard a flutter of wings, and a surprise sitting in his lap. Dear god. He immediately picked up his phone and called Sam, " Sammy, get back here. NOW."

 

Deans pov-

I was totally freaking out now. This could not be happening. We have seen some pretty fucked up things, but this took the cake. Sitting in my lap was a very small, very grumpy Cas. And by small I mean baby. Castiel, angel of the lord, was a freaking baby.  
I could tell it was Cas, because the baby before me was wearing his clothes, and... well it looked like a tiny version of him. Except for the fact that it had a pair of sleek black wings. But sadly, I needed to ignore them for now.  
"Cas..... Is that you..?" I asked, holding the baby an arm length away.  
" Ughgh..." Cas gurgled, and if baby's had a bitch face, he was doing it.  
"Dude, what the hell...?" I whispered to my self, pulling Cas closer to me. I was doing every thing in my power not to freak out.  
Just then, the majestic moose burst through the door. " Dean!! What's happening, are you -" And then he stopped, looking at the tiny present in my arms.  
" Dean..."  
" It's Cas, Sammy. And I don't know."  
Sam came and knelt beside the bed with us. "Okay. Maybe it was the spell? Cas said he was tired and that was it, but maybe he was to week to sense the rest?" Sam asked, and I was relieved to see he was keeping his cool and trying to get some where with this.  
" Don't know don't care. How do we change him back?? You're the genius here."  
Bitch Face number 72. God he hates that. "I don't know either. Sorry Dean, but this is going to require a lot more research than normal. Its not like we have the witches to get them to change him back. We don't even know if were able to change him back, if this spell is temporary and will wear off, or where to even start looking.'  
" Son of a bitch." I sighed and looked down at Castiel.  
" What's that face for?" Cas looked like he was constipated or trying to use telekinesis. Then he burst into tears, screaming and crying.  
" Son of a bitch times two" Sam said. 

 

After about an hour of non-stop crying, Sam snapped. He slammed his book closed and looked at me like he was planning my death. What the hell did I do, it’s Cas who’s screaming like a banshee! " I can't do this. I can not read all this lore with him crying the whole time! I'll read all of this on my own if you take him out or get him to stop!" Sam cried, getting up to grab himself a beer. As much as he didn't want to be stuck with a crying baby all day, it was a much better option than researching for who knows how long.  
“ Okay. I’m thinking of maybe driving back to the bunker. There has to be something there that can help us, and there are a few extra rooms, so I could take Cas and get him settled down more there, or I could take him to a zoo after. I think there’s one close to the Bunker.” I said, scooping up Castiel and gently rocking him, and talking softly to him.  
“Sounds good...” Sam agreed, rubbing his face and walking towards the crappy beds to begin packing.  
Cas eventually stopped crying, and even fell asleep. Damn, I’m good this. But he actually looked pretty adorable... I started thinking about how Cas was the last time I saw him. He was a grown man and definitely not showing off a wicked pair of wings. He was tall, skinny, and he was muscular too, that was hot... And he had pretty, big, blue eyes, and plush pink lips that I wanted to.... Wait what?! Nope nope nopedy nope nope, Dean Winchester, you do not go there. Castiel is your friend. Best friend. Only friend? What ever. Just no. I was just thinking about how attractive my best friend is and how many lady’s he could pick up with his hotness...Nothing more. I laughed nervously, the noise engulfing the dirty room.  
“ What's so funny?” Sam asked, carrying our bags to the door.  
“ Uh... The situation were in. It’s kinda funny.” I lied. Sam gave me a weird look, nodded, and left to return the room key. I brought Castiel with me to Baby, then remembered that we have no baby seat for Cas to go in.  
“I guess Sammy’s driving and you’re sitting with me then.” I sighed, looking down at Cas. His wings were flapping a little every now in then, and I couldn’t help but wonder what the tiny dude was dreaming about. Probably bees, he liked those a lot...  
“ I’m sorry Cas. I’m so, so sorry...” I didn’t know entirely why, but I starting to get teary eyed. I shouldn't have allowed Cas come on that hunt with us. This is my fault he's like this. I swallowed, wiped my eyes, and crawled in the backseat of Baby with Cas.  
Finally, Sam came out of the Motel, packed the trunk quickly, and got in the drivers seat.  
“ ‘Bout time...” I muttered when he closed the door. Bitch Face number 34 greeted me when Sam turned around. Whoops.  
“ So. How exactly is this funny?” He said. What?  
“Huh?” How was what funny?? “ What do you mean?” Ohhh.... Son of a bitch!  
“ I MEAN,” I coughed, “Um. It’s funny because.... Cas is wearing a diaper! Wait...” Nope. No he was not. “ Uh... He’s a baby with wings?” I really hoped that was enough for Sam at the moment.  
“ Really Dean?? The guy you have a ‘Profound bond’ with, is an infant and you think that’s funny?” Sam scoffed.  
“ Wait, why did you do the air fingers around profound bond?” I questioned, but Sam just face palmed, said something indecipherable, and started our long journey back to the bunker.


	2. A Plan In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam work out what to do with Cas.

Eventually, after about two days with a few short stops to grab Castiel some diapers and food for all of us, we made it to the bunker. I grabbed our bags while Sam took Cas and his things in (I might have bought him some toys to play with when we got the diapers, shut up...). When I was sure I grabbed all of our things, I followed Sam.   
Sam was blabbing on about something, but I zoned out. I was staring at Cas’s wings. They’re just so big! And they kind of looked like the sky at night. If you looked close enough, you could see that they’re freckled with tiny, dark blue spots, that to me looked like stars. I bet Charlie would love to see them... Maybe I could take a picture and show them to her. I reached out in front of me, and let my fingers lightly graze the feathers, which to my surprise, were soft and fluffy, like a cat. But I’m not allergic to them.  
“-your room.” I heard Sam say through my daze. Well now I’m interested. Some what.  
“My room what?” I asked, still looking at Cas’s wings. I set our things on our kitchen table and snatched Cas from Sam.  
“Seriously Dean. Did you even hear a word I just said?”  
“Uh... No?” Cas smiled and patted my face.   
“Baby’s are so fucking weird man...” I muttered, looking down to Castiel, who giggled and patted me again. What is that even supposed to mean...?  
Sam sighed, then said, “ Dean, I was trying to talk to you about what we’re going to do with him,” Sam waved his hands at Cas, and Cas looked liked he wanted to eat him or something. Baby’s are creepy like that.  
“Anyways,” Sam continued, “ I think that he should sleep in your room. And before you object, we are NOT keeping a baby angel in another room. He can obviously fly still, so if we keep him in a place that he wants to be, we have less of a chance of having Cas fly away and cause mayhem. Plus, he likes you more, so he’s not staying with me.” He grinned.  
Damn it. “ Fine... But your changing him when ever he drops a load!” Sam made a face, but nodded, and I laughed.  
“ Come on Cas, we are going to bed.”  
I brought Cas to my room and piled up spare blankets on the sides of my bed so Castiel couldn’t fall out, wrapped him in a blanket, and put him in the center of the bed.  
“Cas, stay.” I said pointing at him. Then I left to take a quick shower and change.  
When I came back to my room, Cas was still there, and fast asleep. I crawled into bed and carefully laid Castiel on my stomach, holding onto him, and soon, I fell asleep too.

 

Sam’s pov

When Dean announced that he and Cas were going to bed, I stayed up for an extra hour or two to check through the library and make a stack of books that could help us figure out what was going on, then followed their lead and went to bed.  
I woke up early, prepared to go for a short run, grab coffee for Dean and I, and better food for Cas (I’m sorry, but whatever that mush Dean was feeding him the other day was not normal, baby food should never be made out of squashed blueberry’s and french fries!). After taking a shower, getting dressed, and making a smoothie, I decided to check on Dean and Castiel. I pushed open Deans door instead of knocking, in case he was still asleep, and also to keep Cas from crying again.  
“Dean? Are you up?” I whispered, peering inside his room. With the hall lights seeping in, I could perfectly see Dean, with Cas cuddled on him. It was one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Black mail.” I said, snapping a couple pictures and quietly giggling.  
I closed the door and left the bunker to go on my run. The whole time I was running, I couldn’t help but wonder if Dean would ever confess his love for Cas. I mean, please. It is SOOO obvious! They stand too close to each other for one. And the CONSTANT EYE SEX. It’s killing me! I have been so close to selling my soul for them to stop being so oblivious! Okay, maybe I’m exaggerating a little bit, but still! And Dean pretending to not know why I did air quotes around profound bond the other day? I’m sure... I sighed, and continued running until I reached the closest Gas And Sip.  
I walked in breathing hard. That was a long run... I walked down the isles and picked out a weeks worth of baby food, a loaf of bread, and a pack of crayons and a coloring book to entertain Cas until he could go to the zoo later. When I was checking out, the lady at the counter perked up and looked me up and down. She put on a flirtatious smile.   
Uh oh... I thought to myself.  
“Hey there.” She said and winked.  
“Hi.” I really wasn’t interested in her, but I smiled anyways.  
She giggled, then proceeded to scan my items.  
“You have a baby? That is so cute!”   
“No I don’t, but my brother does. He’s taking care of him right now while I grab this for him.” I lied. Kind of...  
“Awe that’s sweet of you. Do you have a wife? Or a girlfriend?” She asked.  
“Um, no. I don’t. I used to have a girlfriend, and I was going to propose to her, but she died before I could. It was a while ago but I’m not quite ready to move on just yet.” I said quickly. I probably shouldn’t have brought Jess up, but I didn’t want the lady to give me her number, then be sad when I don’t call.   
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She said, handing me my bags and change.  
“ It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.”  
“Alright. Well, I hope you get through it. My name’s Donna by the way.”  
“Sam. I hope you have a good day Donna, and thank you.” I smiled and gave her a small wave, then left.  
On my run back to the bunker, I stopped and grabbed two coffees, and also checked the zoo hours. When I returned, I heard someone singing softly the song, “Hey Jude”. When I looked in the kitchen, I saw Dean making pancakes with Cas in his arms, and Dean was Dean singing to him. I didn’t even know Dean could sing like that. It was actually really sweet.  
“Awe, how sweet!” I said, making Dean stop and jump. “Daddy Dean mode activated!!” I said in my best Castiel voice, which make Cas laugh, and Dean.... Blush? Haha!   
“Shut up, you bi-”   
“Jerk.” I interrupted.  
“What ever...” Dean said flipping a pancake in the air.  
“So what were you two doing all morning?”  
“Well before the interrupting moose came back, Cas made a puzzle, and then started making pancakes. Not much really...”  
“Hmm. I brought you coffee and Cas some real food.” I told him, putting the goods on the table.  
Dean put the pancakes on a plate, then took the bread and made a peanut butter jelly sandwich and gave it to Cas.  
“Um, no.” I said, taking the sandwich out of Cas’s hands and giving Dean the baby food. He examined the jar, made a face of disgust, and took the sandwich back.  
“Yeah, he’s not eating that puke mix. That’s disgusting.” Dean complained, sliding a plate of pancakes across the table to me. I sighed. There was no way I was going to be able to make him change his mind.  
“Besides,” Dean and I sat down at the table, Cas munching away at the sandwich, “Cas likes peanut butter jelly’s. Ain’t that right Cas?” Dean asked, to which Castiel shook his sandwich a bit. Ahh. So that’s what this is about. Dean’s just trying to please his boyfriend. I nodded and slid a stack of books towards me to begin researching.  
“I should probably start doing this now.” I said, choosing a book at random and flipping it open.  
“Alright...” Dean sighed, reaching for a book, but I slapped his hand away.  
“Not gonna happen. We made a deal the other day, you are taking him to the zoo, and letting me work in peace. I checked hours on my run, it’s open until 1:00. So you guys can leave in an hour if you want, but no later.”  
“Fine then, mom.” Dean said. Which I gave a bitch face to.   
Dean did what I said, and left with Cas within the hour. Laid out across the table were many books and a few scrolls that needed to be looked through for information that could help Cas out.  
“This is gonna be a very, very long day...” I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, but I hope you guys liked it! Again, not beta read, super sorry...  
> Thanks for leaving kudos on my last chapter, that was greatly appreciated. :)  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. :)


End file.
